Saripin Setor Kepada Kita
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Malam itu, berkumpulnya Remilia, Sakuya, dan Marisa di Kuil Hakurei mendapat kejutan. Disusun untuk Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2015, rated for slight swearing and slight SakuRei.


_**Saripin Setor Kepada Kita**_

* * *

_Puri Iblis Merah, Gensokyo_

* * *

Malam itu, Remilia hendak keluar ke Kuil Hakurei.

Bukan, Remilia bukan hendak berkencan dengan Reimu (baca: ini bukan fanfiksi roman RemiRei).

Remilia hendak mengajak Sakuya sebagai orang keempat dalam kelompok lawak mereka.

Eh, tunggu. Orang _keempat_?

Yup. Remi sendiri orang ketiga; orang keduanya adalah Marisa. Dan kalau titik kumpul mereka di Kuil Hakurei, tebak siapa orang pertama dalam kelompok ini.

Dan huru hara hari itu harus dimulai dengan ... mie goreng?

"Yoshida, tulung celukke Sakuya. Aku arep ngomong karo dhek'e (_Yoshida, tolong panggilkan Sakuya. Aku akan bicara dengannya._)," kata Remilia kepada seorang peri pelayan puri itu.

"Inggih, Nyonya (_Baik, Nyonya._)," jawab si peri.

"Oh, iya, sakwise awakmu nyeluk Sakuya, aku mbok digawekne mie goreng (_Oh, iya, setelah kamu manggil Sakuya, aku tolong dibuatkan mie goreng._)," tambah Remilia.

Si peri mengangguk. Sebelum ia keluar, ia balik kanan dan bertanya, "Nyonya, direbus napa ... (_Nyonya, direbus apa ..._)" Pertanyaan itu, tentu saja, dipotong Remilia, "Goreng."

"Ah, ngapunten, toya ingkang dipun- (_Ah, maaf, air yang di-_)" pertanyaan Yoshida terpotong lagi.

'Oalah, banyune~ (_Oalah, airnya~_)' pikir Remilia pada saat yang bersamaan. "Ya digodhog, rek~ (_Ya direbus, rek~_)" potongnya.

"Oh, inggih, (_Oh, iya_)" jawabnya.

"Rasah bawang brambang, yo! (_Nggak pake bawang putih dan bawang merah, ya!_)" imbuh Remilia beberapa saat kemudian.

Belum sepuluh detik Remilia pesan nggak pakai bawang, Yoshida balik kanan lagi, "Kuahipun dados setunggal, dipunpi-(_Kuahnya jadi satu, dipi-_)" Tentu saja, pertanyaan konyol ini dipotong lagi.

"GORENG, WOI! MIE GORENG!" Remilia hampir berteriak.

Yoshida akhirnya keluar. Tak lama, Sakuya masuk. "Wonten napa, Nyonya? (_Ada apa, Nyonya?_)"

Remilia, masih terbawa masalah mie goreng Yoshida, agak latah, "Mie goreng- ee~h, kok mie goreng, ki lho. Melu aku, kene, (_Mie goreng- ee~h, kok mie goreng, sih. Ikut aku, sini_)" katanya sambil membawa Sakuya ke ruangan tertutup bin rahasia.

Sebenarnya, kalau ada satu rahasia besar yang belakangan ini ia sembunyikan dari Flandre, adiknya, ia adalah apa yang Remilia lakukan sekitar empat bulan terakhir: ikut ngelawak bersama Reimu dan Marisa dua kali seminggu, saban malam Kamis dan malam Minggu. Malahan, dua pertemuan terakhir Remi ikut menyeret Sakuya ke dalam tim mereka. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu kedua Sakuya diseret ke dalamnya.

Mereka sepakat bahwa malam itu mereka terbang bersama dari salah satu balkon puri untuk ke Kuil Hakurei.

Mereka juga sepakat untuk berangkat dua puluh menit lebih cepat ketimbang biasanya Remilia berangkat sendiri.

Tentu saja, akar masalahnya bukan memandu Sakuya ke Kuil Hakurei. Sakuya jelas sudah hafal mati jalan tercepat dari puri ke kuil. Dan lagi, ada isu yang berkembang di antara peri pelayan puri itu bahwa belakangan ini ia sering ke Kuil Hakurei, sendirian, karena ia jatuh cinta pada Reimu.

Padahal, sembilan dari sepuluh kunjungannya (seorang diri) ke sana adalah terkait 'masalah Flandre.' Meskipun Flan biasanya periang dan tak kalah cerdik dengan kakaknya, ada kalanya ia ... sebut saja kumat, karena penulis nggak kepikiran eufemisme yang tepat, dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya, menghancurkan apapun yang bisa ia hancurkan sementara ia lupa diri. Walaupun Flan sudah mulai jarang kumat (dan biasanya bisa mengambil jarak dari orang lain sebelum ia benar-benar kumat), tentu saja Remilia tidak mau mengambil risiko puri itu jadi korban amukan Flan. Reimu sering ke sana untuk memasang pertahanan – dengan ritual Shinto, tentunya – agar Flan tidak bisa menghancurkan puri itu ketika ia lupa diri.

*_brb kabur sebelum dihajar Flan; semoga saja pemeo mengenai kehidupan agama orang Jepang kebanyakan yang pernah penulis baca (lahir sebagai orang Shinto, menikah sebagai orang Katolik, dan mati sebagai orang Buddha) tidak berlaku di Gensokyo _:/ _*_

(_Lha, njur sing siji? _[Lha, terus yang satu?] – Flan)

Pacaran. :v

Ternyata benar apa kata mereka :v

Oke, kita lanjut ke alasan keberangkatan awal mereka.

Sebabnya yang utama adalah ramalan cuaca Harian Bunbunmaru hari itu yang meramalkan hujan lebat sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Bila mereka berangkat pada jadwal biasa Remilia, mereka baru tiba pukul sembilan lima belas; keburu hujan, dah~

Tak lama setelah Sakuya undur untuk bersiap diseret lagi, mie pesanan Remilia datang. Hanya saja~

"Sumangga disekecakaken, Nyonya (_Selamat menikmati, Nyonya_) ucap Yoshida sambil membawa mangkuk berisi mie 'pesanan' Remilia, lalu undur diri setelah anggukan singkatnya.

'Pesanan,' pake tanda kutip, soalnya ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan mie yang ia pesan: Yoshida mengantarkan _mie kuah_, bukan mie goreng.

"... MIE GORENG~ DX" umpat Remilia sebal.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian, di Kuil Hakurei ..._

* * *

"Kowe ngerti, ra, Rei, jare kakange Akyuu rabi maneh karo randha? (_Kamu ngerti, nggak, Rei, katanya kakak Akyuu nikah lagi sama janda?_)" tanya Marisa.

"Lha njur ngapa'a, toh yo lanang karo wadon (_Terus kenapa, toh ya laki-laki dengan perempuan._)," jawab Reimu ogah-ogahan setelah menelan nasi.

"Tapi, kok, enek sing ra tepak, yo? (_Tapi, kok, ada yang nggak beres, yah?_)" lanjut Marisa.

"Apane sing ra tepak? (_Apanya yang nggak beres?_)" tanya Reimu sebelum ia memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya lagi.

"Sing dirabi kuwi, lho, kok tepak randha royal~ (_Yang dinikahi itu, lho, kok _randha royal (1))" keluh Marisa ... sambil melontarkan _punchline_.

_Punchline _itu disambut dengan semburan nasi yang belum selesai Reimu kunyah, disusul umpatannya, "Koen ki gendheng, tah? (_Kamu tuh gila, yah?_) -_-; "

"Gendheng piye? (_Gila bagaimana?_)"

"Jarene rabi randha royal? Lha lapo wong meneng-meneng rabi panganan!? (_Katanya nikah sama _randha royal_? Masak orang diam-diam nikah sama makanan!?_) Reimu mengamuk.

"Dudu randha royal sing iku, Rei~ Si randha ki loman, (_Bukan _randha royal_ yang itu, Rei~ Si janda kebetulan dermawan._)" Marisa juga, sih, yang melontarkan _punchline_ seambigu itu.

"Oalaah~ Kowe yo ngono, se, sing mbok tokne randha royal, (_Oalaah~ Kamu juga gitu, sih, yang kamu keluarkan _randha royal_) ^^;_" Reimu hanya bisa _bad pokerface_.

"Oh, iyo, Rei, isok njaluk tulung maneh, ra? (_Oh, iya, Rei, bisa minta tolong lagi, nggak?_)" tanya Marisa.

"Njauk tulung o- (_Minta tolong a-_)" pertanyaan Reimu terpotong oleh suara-suara di luar.

"*dok dok dok dok dok* Kula nuwun~ (_Permisi~_)" kata Remilia di ambang pintu kuil.

"Sik, enek tamu, (_Bentar, ada tamu._)" Reimu keluar menyambut si tamu.

Begitu melihat siapa tamunya, Reimu memulai pemeriksaan, kalau-kalau ini bukan Remilia dan Sakuya yang asli, melainkan _shapeshifter_ iseng, "Oh, Anunia, bila kau jadi kembang, ..."

"... biar aku jadi tangkainya," sambung Remilia.

"Kalau kau jadi jeruk, ..." "... biar aku jadi batangnya."

"Kalau kau jadi asbak, ..." "... biar aku jadi cerutunya."

"Yuk, yuk," Reimu mengajak mereka berdua masuk setelah ia yakin Remilia yang di depannya adalah Remilia yang asli.

"Rei, Sakuya kok ra dipriksa, po merga arek'e geduga karo awakmu? (_Rei, Sakuya kok nggak diperiksa, apa karena dia jatuh hati kepadamu?_)" tanya Marisa.

"Nek kuwi dudu Sakuya sing asli, yo wis takgasak ndhisiki. Kathik, yo, arek'e kan isih durung dadi anggotane dhewe, (_Kalau itu bukan Sakuya yang asli, udah kuhajar duluan. Lagian, kan, dia masih belum jadi anggota kita._)" jawab Remilia.

Setelah keduanya masuk, Reimu bertanya kepada Marisa, dia tadi mau minta tolong apa. "Marisa, awakmu mang arep njaluk tulung opo? (_Marisa, kamu tadi mau minta tolong apa?_)"

"Wingi kan aku dolan nang nggone Patchy, (_Kemarin, kan, aku main ke tempat Patchy _(Patchouli, penjaga perpustakaan di dalam puri – Pen.)) ..." ujar Marisa sebelum ia dipotong Remilia, "Dolan po 'dolan,' hayoo~ (_Main apa 'main,' hayoo~_) ¬_¬"

"Wis ta lah, aja ribut ngunu kuwi dhisik, (_Sudahlah, jangan meributkan itu dulu._)" sela Reimu dan Sakuya bersamaan. Marisa menyadari hal ini; ia simpan dulu untuk kemudian menjadi bahan di waktu lain. "Marisa, bar ngopo tuk nggone Patchy? (_Marisa, habis ngapain di tempat Patchy?_)" Reimu memberinya tanda untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku wingi bar dijaluki tulung Patchy, nek 'Saripin' mlayu mbrene hajaren wae. Aku yo takon, 'Saripin sopo seh?' Patchy ra njawab, malah menehi koran. 'Gawaen wae,' jare, (_Aku kemarin habis dimintai tolong Patchy, kalo 'Saripin' lari ke sini (ke Gensokyo – Pen.) hajar saja. Aku ya tanya, 'Saripin siapa sih?' Patchy nggak menjawab, malah memberi koran. 'Bawa saja,' katanya_)" jelas Marisa panjang kali lebar sama dengan meluas ke mana-mana.

"Mbok gawa rene ra, nang Kuil Hakurei? (_Kamu bawa ke sini, nggak, ke Kuil Hakurei?_)" tanya Sakuya.

"Enggak~" jawab Marisa enteng.

Sebelum Sakuya, yang nggak ngerti apa-apa soal Saripin, mulai gerah, Reimu turun tangan. "Aja kuatir, aku yo langganan Bunbunmaru, kok. Sik, takjupukne dhisik, (_Jangan kuatir, aku juga berlangganan Bunbunmaru, kok. Sebentar, kuambilkan dulu._)" katanya sambil menggerayangi rak di dekat meja tempat keempatnya duduk, di mana dia biasanya menyimpan koran bekas.

* * *

_Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mereka memahami siapa Saripin~_

* * *

"Mulane, wis patang dina iki Patchy kok mbesengut wae, jebule kuwi, tho~ (_Pantesan, udah empat hari ini Patchy kok cemberut melulu, ternyata itu, yah~_)" kata Remilia memecah kesunyian.

"Ra mbesengut piye, kok jarene si hakim polisi dudu penegak hukum? - -; (_Bagaimana tidak cemberut, kok kata si hakim polisi bukan penegak hukum?_)" tambah Reimu.

"Embuh, mendem tuak'e Suika, paling - -; (_Tahu, tuh, mabuk tuaknya Suika, kali_)" seloroh Sakuya.

"Oh, iya, kok aku ra katon Suika babar blas pirang dina iki? (_Oh, iya, kok aku nggak kelihatan Suika sama sekali yah berapa hari ini?_)" tanya Marisa.

"Lha sampeyan nek dolan biasane bengi-bengi ngene, yo ra ketok. Aku kan biasane jam rolasan awan wis nang bawah tanah ngantek parak esuk, (_Lha kamu kalo maen biasanya malam-malam gini, ya nggak kelihatan. Aku kan biasanya jam dua belasan siang udah ke bawah tanah sampai pagi buta._)" kata Suika dari dalam.

"Dawa umur, kowe! (_Panjang umur, lu!_)" seru Marisa kaget.

"Rame apa, tho, rek? (_Ribut ngapain, sih?_)" tanya Suika.

"Saripin," jawab Reimu ringkas.

"He? Saripin?" tanya Suika. Keempatnya kompak mengangguk.

"Pirang dina iki dadi bahan omongane Orin pisan, ee, si Saripin, (_Beberapa hari ini jadi bahan omongan Orin juga, ee, si Saripin._)" kata Suika.

"ORIN!?" mereka berempat sontak kaget. Suika mengangguk mantap.

"Orin kucinge Satori? (_Orin kucingnya Satori?_)" tanya Reimu.

"Orin ngendi maneh? (_Orin mana lagi?_)" Suika balik bertanya.

"Orin ngerti ngono kuwi saka ngendi? (_Orin ngerti begituan dari mana?_)" tanya Marisa.

"Takkandhani, ya, Satori yo langganan Bunbunmaru, rek~ (_Aku beri tahu, ya, Satori juga berlangganan Bunbunmaru._)" jawab Suika.

"Terus kowe ngerti saka ngendi nek Satori langganan pisan? (_Terus kamu tahu dari mana kalau Satori juga langganan?_)" tanya Sakuya kemudian.

"Lha wong biasane Aya nitip aku, kok, (_Orang Aya biasanya titip ke aku, kok._)" jawab Suika enteng, lalu ngeluyur ke dalam.

'Mulane kapan dina Satori tak jak rasan-rasan AsiaAir jebule nyaut, langganan pisan tho~ (_Pantas kapan hari Satori kuajak ngomongin AsiaAir ternyata nyambung, langganan juga tho~_)' batin Remilia.

"Lha njur si Saripin diapakno? (_Terus si Saripin diapakan?_)" tanya Reimu.

"Setorna nang aku wae, Rei, cik takgepuke nggawe iki, (_Setorkan ke aku aja, Rei, biar kupukul pake ini._)" jawab Marisa sambil mengeluarkan _mini-hakkero_ kebanggannya.

"Timbangane mbok _Master Spark_, mending dititipke Nyonya Muda (Flandre, adik Remilia – Pen.) wae, lho, ben luwih tokcer, (Daripada kamu _Master Spark_, mending dititipkan Nyonya Muda aja, lho, biar lebih tokcer.)" bantah Sakuya.

* * *

_Mungkin hari itu Sakuya sedang apes-apesnya. Tak lama setelah dia membicarakan Suika, muncullah Suika. Tak lama setelah dia membicarakan Flandre, ..._

* * *

"*dok dok dok dok dok* Kula nuwun~ (_Permisi~_)" seru Meiling di ambang pintu seperti ketakutan.

"Sedhela, ya, enek tamu, (_Sebentar, ya, ada tamu._)" kata Reimu sebelum ia beranjak ke depan.

'Meiling lah apa bengi-bengi mrene? (_Meiling ngapain malam-malam ke sini?_)' batin Remilia.

Di depan pintu, Reimu dikagetkan oleh sepasang sayap kerempeng berkristal pelangi yang muncul dari belakang Meiling. "Sampeyan lha lapo kathik ndhelikna Flan? (_Kamu ngapain pake menyembunyikan Flan?_)" tanyanya.

'Aduh, mampuus~' gumam Remilia, takut setengah mati rahasianya terbongkar.

"Nyonya Muda lho paling banter mung ngerti sampeyan ning kene, ra ngarah ngerti ning kene ki enek apa, (Nyonya Muda_ lho paling banter cuma tahu kamu ada di sini, nggak mungkin ngeri di sini ada apa._)" kata Sakuya.

Selama inisiasi Sakuya ke dalam klub lawak mereka, mereka sepakat untuk _tidak_ merekrut Sakuya secara resmi sebelum ia bisa _tidak _memakai bahasa yang terlalu formal kepada Remilia.

Untungnya, Remilia dan Marisa, secara terpisah, menilai bahwa Sakuya sudah cukup _loss_ selama dalam klub.

Celakanya, bicaranya terlalu keras, sehingga dengan mudah terdengar oleh Meiling dan Flandre.

Celakanya lagi, Marisa, lupa diri, mengumpat kepada Sakuya, "Diamput, aja banter-banter, woi! (Diamput(2), _jangan keras-keras, woi!_)"

"Diamput?" ulang Remilia, heran dengan pilihan kata Marisa. Marisa memang kalau ngomong biasanya ceplas-ceplos (dan tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana Sakuya bakal ngomong selepas itu karena dia bawaannya formal setengah mati), tapi jarang sampai _misuh_.

"Yes~ _Very diamput_, Sakuyaa~" lanjutnya.

"WAAAAH, MBAK NING NJEROO~ (_WAAAAH, KAKAK DI DALAAM~_) seru Flandre kegirangan, dari balik Meiling, sebelum ia menerobos masuk. Meiling dan Reimu hanya bisa melongo.

Setelah ia masuk, ia bertanya lagi, "Lho? Lah opo Ning Marisa ning kene? o.O (_Lho? Ngapain Kak Marisa di sini?_)" Bayangannya, yang di dalam hanya Remilia dan Sakuya (Reimu menyambut Meiling dan Flandre, ingat?).

"Duh, keblaen, wis~ x_x (_Duh, celaka, dah~_)" Remilia menyerah.

"Keblaen apa, tho, Mbak? (_Celaka apa, tho, Kak?_)" tanya Flandre.

"Terang-terangan wae, yo, Dhik, Mbak nang kene ki gak mung ngomongna sampeyan, sisan nglawak karo Reimu lan Marisa. ^^; (_Terang-terangan saja, ya, Dik, Kakak di sini bukan hanya membahas kamu, sekalian ngelawak dengan Reimu dan Marisa._)" jawab Remilia.

"Lawak?" tanya Flandre. Remilia mengangguk menyerah.

"Ya ra masalah, tho, Mbak. Kok ra terang-terangan karo aku? (_Ya nggak masalak, dong, Kak. Kok nggak terang-terangan sama aku?_)" tanya Flandre.

"Tapi yo iku, dhele sing dienggo _mamemaki_ dientekne Remilia, ngono lho~ (_Tapi ya itu, kedelai yang akan dipakai buat _mamemaki (3) _dihabiskan Remilia, gitu lho~_)" ujar Marisa seenaknya.

"Gak awakmu, a, sing nguntal? - -; (_Bukannya kamu yang nelen?_)" semprot Reimu, Sakuya, dan Remilia kepada Marisa kompak.

"Ning kok ngenyek'e ngono, tho~ ^^; (_Kakak kok mengejeknya gitu, sih~_)" kata Flandre.

"Tapi awakmu ra apa-apa, Flan, mbakmu melu dagelan? (_Tapi kamu nggak apa-apa, Flan, kakakmu ikut dagelan?_)" tanya Remilia.

"Ra apa-apa, Mbak, toh yo ra melanggar hukum, lapo isin-isin wong? (_Nggak apa-apa, kak, toh ya nggak melanggar hukum, ngapain malu dengan orang?_)" balas Flandre percaya diri.

"Lha mengko nek diwadhani wong, njur sampeyan purik, mbrabak, sing puyeng lak sakomah, Dhik ._. (_Lha nanti kalau jadi bahan omongan orang, terus kamu lupa diri, yang pusing kan serumah, Dik_)" Remilia masih belum tenang.

"_Don't worry, _Mbak, sing madhani kuno. Hiburan tradisional nek ra enek sing melestarikan, lho, yak apa mengko~ (Don't worry, _Kak, yang mengejek kuno. Kalau hiburan tradisional tidak ada yang melestarikan, gimana nanti~_)" Flan tetap PD.

* * *

_Tak lama setelah adegan _heart-warming_ itu, ..._

* * *

"Bajigur. Mei, omahe piye? Kowe muliha wae, Flan takgawane karo Sakuya, (Bajigur (2)._ Mei, gimana rumahnya? Kamu pulang aja, Flan biar kubawa dengan Sakuya._)" ujar Remilia kepada Meiling, mengingatkan mereka semua bahwa Meiling masih termangu di depan pintu Kuil Hakurei.

"Oh ... inggih, Nyonya! (_Oh ... baik, Nyonya!_)" jawab Meiling kaget, tersadar dari reaksi Flan yang membuatnya ternganga, sebelum ia undur diri.

"Rei, sakdurunge awake dhewe bubaran, Sakuya dilantik dhisik, (_Rei, sebelum kita bubaran, Sakuya dilantik dulu._)" pesan Remilia.

"Suikaa~" panggil Reimu tanpa jawaban.

"Sik, aku tak mlebu dhiluk, mengko gek Suika wis ngorok ndhisiki, (_Tunggu, aku masuk sebentar, jangan-jangan Suika udah ngorok duluan._)" kata Reimu sebelum ke dalam. Benar saja, Suika udah pulas bergulingkan kendinya.

"Piye? (_Bagaimana?_)" tanya Sakuya setelah Reimu muncul lagi. Reimu memberi isyarat bahwa Suika sudah tidur.

"Yo wis lah, ndang dilantik wae, (_Ya udah, lah, segera dilantik aja._)" kata Marisa.

'Upacara pelantikan' itu, sih, bakal bikin orang awam ngakak setengah mati. Isi upacara itu hanya memberi Sakuya serangkaian sandi, sih. Sandinya itu, lhoo, yang semprul.

Rei: Apaan sih?  
Saku: Mana ku tahu, tamu itu yang nyuruh.  
Rei: Kamu tahu apa ini?  
Saku: Obat. Cuman, obat apa aku nggak tahu.  
Rei: Geblek. Ini kan obat perangsang!  
Saku: Ha? *jeda sebentar* Ah, masa bodoh!

Marisa, Remilia, dan Flandre kontan ngakak di tempat. Reimu dan Sakuya sekalipun berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka.

* * *

Disclaimer_: __Konflik utama naskah ini terinspirasi dari sketsa Kartolo cs bertajuk _Kebo Kumpul Kancane_. _

* * *

Catatan penulis:

(1) _Randha royal_, selain bisa berarti _randha sing royal_ (kira-kira 'janda dermawan', _sing_ di sini berarti '_yang'_), juga berarti _tape goreng_.  
(2) Umpatan sengaja tidak penulis terjemahkan.  
(3) _Mamemaki_ merujuk kepada ritual melempar kacang untuk mengusir roh jahat yang biasanya dilakukan menjelang musim semi di Jepang, biasanya merupakan bagian dari _setsubun_.

* * *

_Author's note:_

Afwan, minna, jatuhnya telat~ Selama akhir Januari, ane dimintai tolong untuk membantu melatih OSK di SMA almamater ane, menyita konsentrasi ^^;

* * *

_Author hanya menyumbangkan ide cerita pada naskah ini. Yang terbukti mengkopas naskah ini tanpa seizin penulis bakal ane setorkan kepada Sakuya sebagai ganti si Saripin agar 'dititipkan' kepada Flandre. Dijamin hasilnya tidak akan baik~ _:v


End file.
